


Bette Davis Eyes

by tsundanire



Series: 23 emotions prompt works [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Misha, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied wives, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misha's eyes need a tag, Mostly First person, Mostly Fluff, Polyamory, Sub Jensen, They aren't really in it but they are talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>opia<br/>n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.</p>
<p>Jensen can't help but feel like mush every time he stares into Misha's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bette Davis Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is just a quick little character study into Jensen Ackles. I wanted to do one for each Jensen, and Misha, before delving into a longer, more complicated piece. This one is for the 23 emotions prompt challenge, and the above being my word claim of choice. As I perused the options, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to write two stories (One for each of them), and this one grabbed me right away for Jensen. The title comes from the song with the same name. These days when I hear that song all I can think of is Misha. His brilliantly blue eyes that seem to both seduce the crap out of people, as well as being the most soulful eyes I’ve ever seen. **Currently un-beta’d. All errors are my own**

~

 

A long silence hung in the air, Dean’s jaw twitching erratically as he kept his eyes trained to the ground. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet they both knew the words wouldn’t come out. Not because he didn’t want them to, or because he didn’t feel a certain way, but purely because after years of repressing his feelings over and over, Dean was simply incapable of saying the words out loud. But as his stunning green eyes lifted and saw Cas staring at him with those impossibly perfect blue eyes, he knew he’d never have to say a thing. What he had with this guy transcended words.

 

Maybe it was simply an Angel thing, or maybe it was just a Cas thing, but whatever the reason, Dean was sure as hell glad for it. He put everything he couldn’t say into that look, lips twitching just enough to offer some semblance of a shy smile. Cas returned the look, blue eyes blazing into his very soul, fingers reaching out to rest lightly on Dean’s shoulder, smiling a new sort of smile just for Dean. Something that said, “I’m truly happy right now. I’m truly happy with you.” And dammit if that didn’t spark some kind of explosions in his chest and belly.

 

~

 

“And Cut!”

And just like that, the scene was swarming with people from all corners of the set.

“Great take guys!” A smirking Jared threw the comment at us from behind the cameras, where he’d been watching this rather intense scene play out. “Why don’t you just kiss already?”

Misha dropped his hands from my shoulders and grinned at Jared.

“You’re just jealous because I share a more profound bond with Dean.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes before walking away in search of food.

Misha turned that grinning face back to me, and yet I still couldn’t find it in me to move. It happened every now and again, a scene dredged up some sort of real emotions which were difficult to shut off after a scene was done. The fact was even more apparent when Misha and I have to do these kinds of scenes together, staring at each other for hours on end, trying to get the right tone and emotion for this specific scene. It can be hard on both of us, but I’ve yet to actually hear him complain once.

As it stands, I could have far more difficult scenes to do and far worse people to work with on them. But ultimately, it’s those eyes that get me these days. It never used to be this bad, spending endless hours simply staring deeply into those sky blue pools, and simply trying to get through a damned scene without forgetting my lines, or simply stalling where I stand. Those eyes of his completely undo me and the fucker knows it.

It’s almost like he asks for these moments to happen, just so he could see my reaction at having to spend so much time staring at him and only him. Really, again, not a complaint in the least… But at this point, the way I look at him, and the way he looks at me…. People are starting to notice the character bleed. That maybe it isn’t just Dean and Cas. That maybe, just a tiny bit of the raw sexual/romantic tension is actually coming from Misha and I.

And not that I really care what other people think, but everyone knows that I don’t have the greatest track record when it comes to those kinds of questions. My patience level over the years has completely drained, and I don’t know how well I would deal with people trying to insert themselves into my private life.

But maybe that’s just it… Maybe Misha knows exactly what is bothering me. Maybe he knows that even with everything weighing on my shoulders, that he is my comfort. He probably knows that whenever things just get too much, all he has to do is simply look at me, stare into my eyes, and let me feel the love that shines so deep in those stunning blue hues. Sometimes I wonder if the answers to the universe are maybe hidden deep in there.

It’s obvious that my brain stalled out, and all Misha can do is chuckle at me. Everyone on set had mulled about, trying to get the scene replaced and prepped to start from the top once more. It sounded like they really only needed maybe one more take, which was likely all I could handle for the rest of today.

He comes over to me, amused twinkle in his eye, and a slightly smug smirk on his lips. One arm wraps over my shoulder as he brings me in close. Not quite a hug, but something comforting none the less. To everyone else around us, it just looked like we were comparing scene notes and trying to get back into the head space for one last shoot. But I knew better. My heart picked up a few extra beats, all the while I casually as I could, leaned against Misha’s warm chest. God he was incredibly warm.

“You did so well Jen… I know you can make it one last time…” He whispered softly against my ear.

My pants tightened painfully. If there was one thing I loved more than his eyes, it was this. It was how he knew exactly when to take control and mold me into his perfect pet.

 

~

 

It seemed so long ago when he first discovered my penchant for submission, purely by accident to boot. It was a moment just like this, my stress levels going through the roof, and I was starting to piss people off with my bouts of aggression. I didn’t mean to snap at people of course, I just didn’t know how to properly channel things.

But then there was Misha, my savior in so many ways. He’d pulled me aside while the cast tried to reset the scene, just like now. He gripped my arm so hard that it had marked little bruises in the shape of the pads of his fingers. But it had been enough to get my attention on him instead of lingering in my own head. I’d looked him in the eye then and saw raw power. I saw how well he kept himself in control, even during those moments when he spazzed out, there was still always a level of control.

I’d always assumed it was the meditation, or maybe yoga, and perhaps that helped as well. But looking into his gaze right then and there, I’d never felt more vulnerable. As if he could see into the very depths of my soul and found me lacking in some way. Of course he didn’t, but that didn’t stop the small meek sound that left my throat. That sound seemed to have pleased him in some way because the look in his eyes changed. Darkened a bit, was that… lust?

His tight grip had loosened somewhat, while his other hand trailed up my thigh and over my hip. He pulled me in just enough to let his lips linger around my ear. I could hear the suppressed growl in his throat and it made me shudder with excitement.

“I know you are having issues with this scene Jen. And I’m sure there is a logical explanation for it, but if you don’t cut this shit out soon… I swear to God I won’t hesitate to pull you over my knee and make you regret it.”

Sure, it probably would have sounded threatening to anyone else, but I knew Misha well enough to feel the subtle changes and inflections in his voice. I knew that he was annoyed at me, but there was something in his voice that said he was feeling something else as well. As he pulled away, those eyes tore into me once more. But this time there was a concern mixed in with all those other emotions. He was leaving that particular ball in my court. And that was a powerful feeling. I knew he wouldn’t actually spank me or whatever the hell else he was implying, but the implication was there.

Something inside me snapped then, knowing without a doubt that I would behave. I would do it for Misha. Because while the idea and the images of being over his knee did some pretty weird things to my lower half, there was also the knowledge that doing this properly would please Misha. Being good would make him happy. And in that singular moment, I’d forgotten everything else that was getting to me. I’d forgotten whatever I’d been pissed off about and got through the scene because his friend cared enough about him to help get him out of his own head.

Over the next few years, we began to get a bit more comfortable around each other, both in the public eye and in private. Misha and I had talked a bit about it, slowly of course. He didn’t want to pressure me one way or another, but he did say that there was a chance getting into this kind of relationship might help me more on set as well.

That conversation had lasted a long time, months probably, and consisted mostly of me asking a question or two, here and there and then backing off when I got weirded out or panicked. Thank fuck for Misha and his endless amount of patience; otherwise we’d never have gotten to where we are now. It wasn’t enough that I was coming to terms with my new sexuality, but I was adding a bit of kink to it as well.

Our wives were all for the arrangement as well, which surprised the fuck out of me. Well, Vicky wasn’t all that surprising, seeing as this wouldn’t exactly be a first for them. But Danneel, well she didn’t react the way I thought she might.  I had expected her to freak out on me for simply being into a dude, let alone what else we wanted to do.

But she simply smiled that tender little smile of hers… That little smile she had when she was being coy and secretive. She’d admitted to having thought about Misha and I together before, especially after seeing how we acted together. As if that hadn’t been enough, she’d smirked at Misha, saying that she hopped the kinky stuff would help keep me on a tighter leash (figuratively and literally) and then winked.  

 

~

 

Years later, we arrived at this point. Me, leaned slightly against him, still the same old worries messing with me. Except now I have this man to ease me when I need it most. I have him whispering soft encouragements in my ear when I am good, and teasing me with punishments when I am bad. He can tell that I’m getting tired, that I just want to go back to my trailer and hold him tight against me.

I want to have him look into my eyes like we do on set, but in my bed, in my shower, against the walls of my trailer. I want to follow up these looks the way we always do in the comfort of our private moments. But I can’t until we are done filming. Until then, this is all just a giant tease for both of us.

I can feel him smirking against my ear, because he knows the tension is leaving me and I’m ready to shoot the scene once more. But now I’ve got the added frustration of whatever is going on in my pants.

“Jen…. If we get through this scene perfectly, and if you are beyond good for the lovely people on set right now… I promise you that I’ll take care of you thoroughly tonight. Can you do that for me Jen? Can you be my Good boy…?”

The sultry tones in his voice hid nothing. He was just as fucking turned on right now as I was, and he wanted me to suffer as much as he was suffering during this scene. I couldn’t help the small smile on my face as I came to that realization. He was telling me, without actually telling me, that he was having the same thoughts as I was, and that he wanted this damned day to be over just as quickly so we could go home and curl into each other.

He turned away from me then and placed himself back in position, while I very subtly adjusted myself in away from everyone.

We waited on our marks, letting the workers buzz around us like bees finding their nectar.

“Quiet on the set! Action!”

Once more Dean and I looked up into those clear blue eyes, loosing ourselves in the glance of the men we’d both fallen in love with. Those eyes that could both raise us from perdition and punish us for our misdeeds. Those eyes that knew how to make and break a man as tough as Dean and me. Those… Bette Davis eyes…

 

FIN

 


End file.
